wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bloodspiller\Truthseeker
Info: Bloodspiller was born by accident, living a miserable life on the NightWing Island with her family. Bloodspiller would always have to avoid her mother because she would go insane and hurt her if she went too close. And Klondike, Bloodspiller's father was mostly confined in the palace, and when he did see his daughter, he would either ignore her or say cruel things to her. Woodslasher, her brother, was the only one who really cared for her, and they were best friends. But on her 4th hatching day, she witnessed Trustbreaker decapitating her brother. Trustbreaker wasn't done yet. She got Bloodspiller and tied her up in front of all of the NightWings, and began to humiliate and torture her. And finally, Trustbreaker tore off Bloodspiller's front left leg and ate it right in front of her. Bloodspiller was also tormented with insults from the other NightWings, and her mother, "You are a freak" "Nobody will ever want you anymore" "There will be no one to help you, you're all alone" "You're a disgrace" Bloodspiller also noticed that her father, Klondike was watching in the background, out of confinement, she cried for him to help her, but he just flew away without saying anything. Bloodspiller managed to escape the NightWing Island. With her brother dead, she had no one to go to. On the run, Bloodspiller tried to get along wherever she went, but she was rejected all the time because of her torn-out leg. All alone and with nobody to call family. Every night, Bloodspiller would have nightmares about that same incident. The NightWings laughing in the background, her father abandoning her, and her mother laughing evilly in the cold, windy night. Bloodspiller would also have visions of herself smiling creepily as she consumed the flesh of her victims, despite not being born under any full moons, most of them were screaming before drowning in their own blood. It never stopped, the nightmares slowly drove her insane. She then had an obsession with murdering others and drinking blood. Many were killed by Bloodspiller, day by day it would never stop. She later created a mechanical version of the leg she lost, made mostly out of copper and cobalt. It contained secret compartments which held syringes and miniature daggers with paralysis poison contained, as she was a genius in mechanics. She also found a worn out fedora in an abandoned shop one time, and she adjusted it to have extremely sharp razor blades, and it has been her favorite murder tool ever since. At the age of six, Bloodspiller returned to the NightWing Island, hoping to murder her so-called 'mother'. Instead, she found a NightWing, named Soulhoarder, wandering around in her old home, she warned the dragon that she would kill him if he didn't tell her where Trustbreaker was. But unfortunately for her, Soulhoarder was an animus. Aware of what she would probably do next, Soulhoarder quickly enchanted Bloodspiller herself without warning. Her midnight blue underbelly and membranes slowly turned into dark red, her silver/black horns were more rigid than the last time, her teeth and claws grew to be as sharp as scythes, and one of her eyes (which was blue) turned into blood red with only a wobbly light blue ring to show her true eye color, and then blood started to come out of her mouth. Soulhoarder turned her into the monster she truly was. After the whole transformation, Soulhoarder, thinking that Bloodspiller was about to give up and fly away, quickly told her that he was one of Trustbreaker's brothers, and that the enchantment would never let Bloodspiller kill again. In the form of a prophecy, he informed what would happen later. "There is no way to hide from the past You will embrace what you caused No matter what happens, no matter how you act You shall pay what others have lost Wraiths and shadows of night will haunt you Dragons of all sorts will despise you Forever you will be in chains Until the ring in your eye fades Blood will spill out of you like a blaze And you are a soul who can never be saved" But those were the last words Soulhoarder ever said before Bloodspiller skinned him alive. After that, she killed most of the NightWings on the island, and then flew off, afraid of what she became. Side Effects of Bloodspiller's Curse: Makes her vulnerable in physical combat and loses more blood than she should when stabbed or bitten anywhere. Made her appearance more frightening (and yet, she's still quite pretty). Enchantment makes other dragons cautious of her and are guaranteed escape if she pursues. When the light blue ring in her eye fades away, she will die by ABSOLUTE blood loss. The time when the ring fades is unknown, although it may get thinner if Bloodspiller kills anybody else. One night, she had a dream of her brother, as if he was alive, telling her to stop murdering. Bloodspiller replied she couldn't. Woodslasher said back that she could stop if she found out that she was more than she thought she was, and he revealed to her that she was an animus. Bloodspiller woke up and checked to see if what her brother said was true.. it was real. She really was. The first thing she did, before her very first enchantment, she prayed. "Please help me when I need you." Bloodspiller touched her chest and quickly commanded that she would have a split personality, one that would encourage her to stop if she took things too far, one that resembled her brother in both appearance, and spirit. And Bloodspiller named her, "Truthseeker". Appearance (Bloodspiller) #1: Bloodspiller is a jet black NightWing/IceWing hybrid with a dark red underbelly and wing membranes (before the enchantment, her underbelly and membranes were dark blue), has unusually sharp claws and teeth, black/silver IceWing spines and horns, blood is always coming out of her mouth because of an enchantment, and she has two different eye colors. One eye was originally light blue but was turned silver because an IceWing shot frost breath in her eye as an act of torture (and she's now half blind), and the other one was light blue also, but is now blood red with a wobbly light blue ring near the pupil. Bloodspiller is a genius in science, as she was able to make a mechanical leg to replace what she lost. Actual Hybrid Looks: IceWing head, NightWing neck pattern, IceWing arm, leg, and tail pattern (with IceWing tail spikes), IceWing spines, and wing arms are NightWing-like. Personality (Bloodspiller) #1: '''Bloodspiller is sarcastic, very smart, and can be unemotional at times. She seems to have pleasure in murdering other dragons. In rare cases Bloodspiller doesn't want to kill, but she can't help it, it's her addiction. But if any dragon manages to be friends with her, she can be quite trustworthy and is less likely to kill them. '''Appearance (Truthseeker) #2: Truthseeker is Bloodspiller's animus-enchanted split personality. As commanded, she resembles Bloodspiller's brother in both spirit, and appearance. Truthseeker has black/blue scales, indigo underbelly, not-so-sharp silver claws, extra midnight blue IceWing spines, and has dark grey eyes. Truthseeker wears a silver emerald cross necklace along with a white fedora with a black band around it. Actual Hybrid Looks: NightWing head, IceWing spines, NightWing tail (but has IceWing tail spikes) and NightWing arm and leg pattern, NightWing neck pattern. Personality (Truthseeker) #2: '''Truthseeker is very kind, social, caring, and occasionally nuts (especially with cute purple things). She loves everything around her and hates the thought of death. She is enchanted to take over Bloodspiller's body whenever she's threatening to take someone's life. Sometimes, Truthseeker succeeds, but her time outside Bloodspiller's sub-conscious is limited. As Bloodspiller can come back anytime she wants and Truthseeker will be put back in her mind. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''Bloodspiller Quotes: "Dragons die all the time, idiot. It's nothing to sulk about, really. All you have to do with the time you have left is prepare for the moment you yourself knock on death's door." "Oh, mark my words. THERE WILL BE BLOOD." "You dirty son of a corpse..." "Don't you ever call me cute! I'm just as ugly as any other rotten Night/Ice would be!" "As if a dragon could ever be undeniably sexy." "Well guess what? I'm Bloodspiller! I defy logic!!" "Basically, blood is the only thing I can drink. If I don't have blood I'll thirst, and if I thirst, I go crazy. If I go crazy, you lose your spleen. If you lose your spleen, you'll lose more parts. SO GIMME YOUR DARNED BLOOD ALREADY!" "I hate hugs... they... make me feel uncomfortable." "Yeah. As if being cursed to look like a freak and barf out blood was easy enough." "I must be the luckiest girl in the world to be with you... yippee..." "I DON'T NEED ANYONE AND I DON'T NEED YOU! I already lost everything!" "Look, animus magic cannot buy you true freedom. All it does is cover your past mistakes like a mask. Nobody can ever run away from who they really are, especially if they're that type of dragon who did things they'd forever regret." "Hey, look over there. That's your grave." "How is my eye silver if it was light blue at first? Let me tell you. Two words. IceWings. Frost breath. Yep, I'm actually half blind... and don't even ask about the colors..." "You wanna know something... I put the FUN in funeral." "Do I look like I give a rhino's appendix about what you think? You're gonna die here whether you like it or not." "I hate you. And that is not a good thing." _____________________________________________________________ Truthseeker Quotes: ' '"Heeeyyyy!" "What was that about? All I did was just hug you..." "PPUUURRRRRPPLLLEEEEE!!!!!" "Hello there! I'm Truthseeker! But call me Truthy! I'm just your totally average purple-loving NightWing!" "Well I- uh, I was kinda enchanted to keep you from being killed by a nutcase..." "Lots of dragons call Bloody beautiful (which is surprising, honestly), but they usually get torn into shreds later. Pretty sensitive, don't you think?" "She's been killing for so long now... will she ever change?" "I don't know... the last thing I remember was feeling a very sharp pain in the back of my he- ...BLOODY." "Oh come on! Let me out! My senpai needs me!" ______________________________________________________________ Trivia: ''' Instead of tears, Bloodspiller will cry out blood. Truthseeker is an artificial animus, so she enchanted some of her scales to be purple and for one of her eyes to be green. Bloodspiller was actually one of the names in a long list that Bloodspiller The NightWing made. When she made her account, she quickly chose Bloodspiller for no reason. Bloodspiller originally created a third personality that would try to murder her physically and mentally, but she decided that it would only be usable in WoF chats. Bloodspiller's mother, Trustbreaker, is a mind reader. Even though Bloodspiller wasn't born under any full moons, she has life-like hallucinations, and sort-of visions. Trustbreaker also speaks to Bloodspiller in her sub-conscious. '''Gallery: Bloodspiller Profile Pic.jpg|By CelestiaChaser Bloodspiller-0.png|By Velocirapioca Bloodspiller.png|By Sahel the SandWing BloodybyAlaska.png|by Alaska the IceWing Icon2.png|By Nathia Safira UNDENIABLY SEXY MEEEE.png|By Rhyno Bullraq Bloody for GORETOBERRR.jpg|By Tsunami Holmes By Daybreak the Traveler.png|By Daybreak the Traveler Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Animus Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Mary Sues Category:Mature Content